Feeling
by Haruka Hayashibara
Summary: Tersenyum. Itu yang selalu ia lakukan. Entah apa arti senyuman itu, tidak ada siapapun yang mampu menebaknya. Tatapan matanya sulit diartikan. Perasaannya tidak bisa terbaca oleh siapapun. Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Apakah sakit? Hampa? Biasa saja? Atau kau memang tidak merasakan apapun? Sayangnya, tidak ada yang mampu menebaknya. Happy Fujoshi Independence Day #4!


**Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuke x Naruto | Sasuke x Girl**

**Rate : T +**

**Genre : Angst | Tragedy**

**Warning : AU | OOC | Typo | Yaoi | Feelnya ga dapet | Alur cepat | Many more.**

**Dedicated to Fujoshi ****Independence** **Day #4**

xxx

Cinta.

Dulu, aku menganggapnya konyol.

Menurutku, cinta itu hanyalah omong kosong yang tidak ada artinya.

Dari dulu aku tidak pernah mengerti dengan maksud sebaris kata yang menurutku sangat menjijikan itu.

Dan yang aku lakukan adalah, bersenang-senang.

Rasanya menyenangkan saat aku menemukan banyak orang yang mengemis dihadapanku. Yang mereka inginkan hanya satu, yaitu cinta.

Yang benar saja, mendengarnya sudah geli. Dan mereka malah mengemis cinta. Karena kasihan, aku menerima mereka.

Aku adalah pria yang mudah bosan.

Tentu saja aku merasa bosan dengan gadis-gadis itu.

Kalau aku bosan, aku langsung saja membuang mereka, tanpa memperdulikan mereka yang menangis meraung-raung.

Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku sudah bosan. Lagi pula, siapa suruh mengemis cinta padaku?

Tapi itu dulu.

Aku bisa saja mengatakan semudah itu, tapi itu dulu.

Sekarang, aku merasakan itu.

Merasakan cinta.

Aku merasakan perasaan yang menurutku konyol itu.

Ya.. aku sudah menemukan cintaku.

Tapi, mungkin benar kata orang-orang, karma itu pasti berlaku.

Kadang aku berpikir, kenapa saat aku sudah mulai mengerti, dan memahami cinta, aku malah di permainkan?

Kenapa keadaanku jadi terbalik? Seharusnya aku yang mempermainkan, bukan di permainkan.

Tapi, ya.. mau bagaimana lagi? Karma pasti berlaku.

Sesakit itukah mencintai seseorang?

Padahal, aku sangat mencintainya.

Cinta itu.. rumit.

Aku tidak mengerti.

xxx

Di sebuah sekolah yang besar dan mewah–yang bernama Tokyo International School, terlihatlah pria pirang, yang memiliki iris mata berwarna biru _Sapphire_–sedang berjalan di koridor sekolahnya, dengan senyum cerianya. Ia berjalan dengan riang, yang diiringi oleh sapaan-sapaan hangat para siswa dan siswi di sekolah tersebut. Dan tentu saja pria itu membalasnya dengan hangat.

Ia terus berjalan dengan riang, sampai matanya melihat bayangan seorang pria dan seorang gadis yang sepertinya sedang berciuman mesra.

'_Sepertinya, aku mengenalnya_,' pikirnya. Karena penasaran, ia mulai mendekati bayangan itu secara perlahan, dengan suara langkah sepatu yang hampir tak terdengar.

Ia terus mendekat, sampai bayangan itu semakin jelas. Ia terus memperhatikan mereka berdua sampai ia menyadari siapa kedua orang yang sedang berciuman di koridor sekolah bagian barat yang sangat sepi.

Ia sangat mengenal mereka. Seorang pria berambut _Raven _yang sangat di kenalnya sedang berciuman mesra dengan seorang gadis yang menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding berwarna putih gading–Gadis itu adalah perempuan yang paling populer di antara kalangan lelaki–dengan pria yang melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping sang gadis, dan gadis yang menggantungkan tangannya di leher sang pria.

DEG

"Sasuke?" gumam pria pirang yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu, dengan sangat pelan.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali tersenyum.

"Mungkin, itu hanya ciuman persahabatan," pikirnya sambil tersenyum, tidak memperdulikan perasaan aneh yang tidak ia mengerti–menjalar di dadanya. Dengan santai, ia mengambil jalan lain, dan terus berjalan menuju kelasnya. Tanpa menghiraukan ciuman antara pria yang bernama Sasuke itu, dan gadis yang sedang ia cium, semakin memanas.

Kau benar-benar tidak peka, Naruto.

Tapi, mana mungkin seorang Uzumaki Naruto bisa peka dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya?

Tidak mungkin itu hanyalah ciuman persahabatan–sama seperti yang sering kau lakukan dulu dengan gadis-gadismu.

Kau tidak tau, Naruto?

Ciuman itu.. tanda cinta mereka berdua.

xxx

Sekarang waktunya istirahat.

Dengan riangnya, Naruto berjalan di koridor sekolah sambil membawa kotak bekal makanan.

Karena biasanya, saat istirahat seperti saat ini, Naruto dan Sasuke sering makan bersama di atap sekolah. Maka dari itu, ia setiap hari membuatkan Sasuke bekal–seperti hari ini.

Walaupun Naruto sedih karena hari ini Sasuke tidak menyapanya sama sekali, ia dengan tulus tetap memberikan Sasuke bekal.

Ia terus berjalan dengan riang, sampai langkahnya terhenti saat mata biru lautnya melihat pintu masuk yang terbuat dari besi–berwarna perak.

DEG

Senyumnya semakin mengembang saat mendengar suara Sasuke di dalamnya.

Tapi..

Kenapa ia merasakan hal yang aneh saat ia sedang berdiri disini?

Dengan perlahan, Naruto menekan kenop pintu dengan perlahan–sehingga tidak menimbulkan suara, dan membukanya sedikit.

Ia mengintip celah pintu yang ia buat, dan melihat seorang lelaki berambut _Raven _sedang memakan bekal seseorang dengan senyuman–yang dulunya hanya ditunjukan untuk Naruto.

Bila diperhatikan lagi, ternyata Sasuke sedang memakan bekal pemberian seorang gadis yang berciuman dengan Sasuke–tadi pagi.

Dan ekspresinya menunjukan kebahagiaan, tidak seperti saat ia makan bersama Sasuke–kekasihnya.

DEG

Naruto tersenyum manis, "Persahabatan mereka memang sangat indah," gumamnya dengan nada yang sangat pelan, tanpa memperdulikan perasaan yang tidak di mengerti dirinya–kembali datang.

Dengan perlahan, ia menutup pintu besi berwarna perak itu–bermaksud tidak ingin mengganggu mereka.

Ia membalikan tubuhnya, lalu menunduk–menatap bekal yang tadinya ingin diberikan ke Sasuke, dengan pandangan bingung.

"Bekal ini harus kuapakan ya?" gumamnya bingung.

Ia berpikir sebentar, tak lama kemudian, senyumannya kembali mengembang, "Ah, aku makan sendiri saja!" gumamnya bersemangat, sambil berlari-lari kecil di koridor sekolah–menuju kantin.

xxx

CTAR

ZRASH

Hujan deras mengguyur kota Konoha, yang di temani petir-petir yang menyambar. Membuat para siswa dan siswi yang ingin pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing sedikit terganggu–kecuali siswa atau siswi yang membawa kendaraan.

"Kenapa hujan lebat sekali, sih? Bagaimana caranya aku bisa pulang ke rumah? Dan sialnya, hari ini aku lupa membawa kendaraan, menyebalkan!" gumam Naruto kesal, sambil mengembungkan pipinya imut.

Bukannya berhenti, hujan ini semakin lebat. Dan itu membuat Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Sasuke kemana, sih? Biasanya, ia 'kan pulang bersamaku, tapi dimana ia sekarang?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Mata birunya masih menatap hujan yang masih turun dengan deras.

Karena tidak ingin menunggu lama, dan terjebak di sini, ia menerobos hujan, dan berjalan santai di tengah-tengah hujan yang deras–dengan ekspresi yang sulit di artikan.

Ia berjalan menelusuri aspal yang sudah basah, sambil menikmati hujan deras yang sudah mengguyuri tubuhnya.

Dengan berpandangan terus lurus kedepan, ia terus berjalan santai, sampai matanya menangkap pria yang sangat ia kenal, dan gadis yang sama–sedang berbagi payung dengan sangat mesra. Sasuke yang memeluk pinggang gadis itu dari samping dengan erat, seakan-akan tidak ingin membiarkan gadis itu terkena air hujan sedikitpun–dan gadis yang menyamankan diri di dekat Sasuke.

Sasuke, apa kau sudah melupakan kekasihmu sendiri?

Kenapa kau malah melindungi gadis itu? kenapa kau tidak melindungi Naruto yang sedari tadi kehujanan?

Kau benar-benar..

Naruto menatap pemandangan yang menyesakkan itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan dan bergumam, "Mungkin benar perkataan orang-orang, terkadang, kita lebih memperdulikan sahabat dari pada kekasih sendiri. Ya, mereka benar," gumamnya sambil tersenyum maklum, dan melanjutkan perjalanan–menuju rumahnya.

Tapi, kenapa pagi ini kau benar-benar mengacuhkan Naruto, dan malah bersenang-senang dengan sahabatmu, Sasuke? Kenapa kau tidak mengenalkan Naruto ke sahabatmu? Yah.. walaupun ia juga mengenal gadis itu. Tapi, apa kau tau Sasuke? Ia hanya ingin, kau memperkenalkannya, didepan sahabatmu, sebagai.. kekasih. Seperti saat kau mengenalkannya di depan sahabat-sahabatmu sebagai orang yang sangat kau cintai. Tapi sayangnya itu.. dulu, tidak untuk sekarang ini.

xxx

Hari ini hari minggu, sekaligus ulang tahun Sasuke–yang berulang tahun tanggal 23 Juli. Maka dari itu, pagi ini Naruto sudah membuat _Black Russian__cake_–yang tentu saja ia hanya memberikan kue itu sedikit coklat, tetapi memberikan _Coffee _yang banyak–karena Sasuke tidak suka manis. "Hmm, aku tau kue buatanku sederhana, tapi.. aku harap ia mau menerimanya," gumamnya sambil menatap kue yang sudah di bungkus dengan kotak khusus–dengan rapi.

Sambil membawa kue buatannya, ia berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya yang berwarna coklat. Ia menekan kenop pintu, setelah pintu yang cukup besar itu terbuka, ia langsung keluar menuju mobil, dan tentu saja ia tak lupa menutup dan mengunci pintu rumahnya.

Ia berjalan menuju mobil berwarna hitam mewahnya, dan melanjukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

xxx

Mobil berwarna hitam mewah itu, berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang megah dan mewah**–**tapi sayangnya tidak ada satupun pengawal atau pelayan yang bekerja di rumah itu**–**ya.. keadaannya tak jauh persis dengan rumah milik Naruto.

Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumah tersebut, lalu keluar dari mobil, sambil membawa kue yang ia buat, dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk rumah tersebut.

Langkahnya terhenti saat ia sudah berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk yang berwarna putih gading itu, perlahan ia menekan kenop pintu, dan..

Ceklek..

'_Tidak terkunci..'_

Merasa sang pemilik rumah tidak mengunci pintu rumahnya, Naruto mulai memasuki rumah besar itu dengan santai.

Mata biru _Sapphire_-nya menelusuri ruangan yang tampak kosong. Ia mulai berjalan ke ruang tamu, tapi ia tidak mendapati siapa-siapa. Lalu, ia berjalan ke dapur, tapi.. tetap saja kosong.

'_Dimana Sasuke? Kenapa rumah ini tampak kosong?'_

Batinnya bertanya-tanya. Sesaat ia berpikir, dan mulai kembali menelusuri rumah kekasihnya.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu yang berwarna putih gading–kamar Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum.

'_Mungkin ia belum bangun, sebaiknya aku masuk untuk membangunkannya,' _pikirnya sambil tersenyum. Baru saja ia ingin menekan kenop pintu, telinganya menangkap suara-suara desahan pria dan wanita–dan itu membuat Naruto tidak jadi menekan kenop pintu, dan terdiam di depan pintu.

"Ahh~ Sasukeeh-kunnn.. nghh~"

"Nghh.. kau sangat nikmat.. shh.. Sakuraa.."

"Ahh.. nghh.. Sasu.. ahh~ lebih cepat.. ngghh~"

Desahan mereka, Sasuke, dan Sakura–gadis yang sama, sangat berbeda saat Naruto sedang bercinta dengan Sasuke. Desahan yang satu ini terlihat lebih.. ah entahlah.

Naruto hanya menatap pintu itu dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan, lalu ia menunduk, sambil menatap kue buatannya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, dan menoleh ke arah sofa berwarna biru tua. Ia berjalan menuju sofa itu, dan duduk tenang di sana, sambil menunggu mereka, sampai menyelesaikan kegiatannya.

Beberapa menit telah terlewati, dan yang Naruto dengar hanya desah-desahan mereka. Ekspresinya tidak bisa ditebak, pandangan matanya sangat sulit di artikan. Ia hanya diam–menunggu dengan sabar, sambil sesekali menunduk untuk melihat kue buatannya, yang semakin lama mendingin.

"Lama sekali, nanti kuenya jadi dingin," gumamnya sambil melihat kue buatannya.

Ceklek..

Tap tap tap

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, yang diiringi suara langkah kaki seseorang. Segera saja Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu ia mendapati Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di depannya dengan tampilan yang sangat acak-acakan–sedang menatapnya tajam dan dingin.

Naruto tersenyum hangat, "Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke!" ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat ceria.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memandangnya datar, "Sudah berapa lama kau disini?" tanyanya sambil menatap Naruto dengan sangat dingin.

Senyum Naruto melebar sehingga mata biru besarnya menyipit, "Baru saja!" jawabnya dengan nada ceria.

"Hn, baguslah," gumam Sasuke pelan, tapi sayangnya, dapat di dengar oleh Naruto.

"Ah, ini!" Naruto menyodorkan kue buatannya, "Kue ini untukmu! Ambilah! Aku membuatnya sendiri,"

Sasuke hanya menatap datar kue itu, dan mengambilnya tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih, "Hn,"

Naruto tersenyum manis, "Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, ya!"

"Hn,"

"_Bye_, Sasuke! Sampai bertemu besok!" katanya dengan nada ceria, sambil melangkah keluar dari rumah ini, menaiki mobilnya, dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

Sasuke menatap kue itu dengan datar, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke tong sampah–disudut ruangan dapurnya. Ia berjalan menuju tong sampah–sambil membawa kue pemberian Naruto, dan membuangnya.

Ia menatap dingin kue yang sudah berada di dalam tong sampah itu, dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

xxx

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, seperti biasa, Naruto keluar kelas dengan membawa bekal makanan yang akan ia berikan untuk kekasihnya.

Ia berjalan dengan riang, sehingga terkadang ia sedikit melompat kecil dengan senyuman hangatnya.

Naruto terus bersikap seperti itu, sampai ia melihat Sasuke yang berjalan kearahnya. Tentu saja ia memberhentikan langkahnya, dan mengeluarkan senyum lebar saat kekasihnya sudah berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Sasuke! Ayo kita makan bersama! Sekarang aku membuatkanmu bekal nasi goreng tomat! Ayo kita ke atap!" serunya dengan semangat, menghiraukan Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya dingin.

Melihat Sasuke yang sedari tadi terdiam, Naruto mulai kesal, "Sasuke! Jangan diam saja! Ayo kita–"

"Naruto!" potong Sasuke menghentikan perkataan Naruto, lalu menatapnya tajam.

Sasuke menghela napas saat melihat Naruto terdiam, "Naruto, kita putus,"

DEG

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti, "Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan polos.

"Aku mencintai Sakura, aku menduakanmu. Aku lebih mencintai Sakura dari pada kau, Naruto. Aku sudah tidak memilik perasaan apa-apa lagi terhadapmu. Sakura lebih baik darimu, dia sangat berharga bagiku," jelasnya sambil menatap dingin Naruto yang sudah menegakkan kepalanya kembali, dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata besarnya.

Lalu, Naruto memandang pria yang sangat dicintainya itu dengan pandangan yang lagi-lagi sulit diartikan.

"Kau pasti mengerti maksudku, Naruto. Hubungan kita telah berakhir!" lanjutnya dengan penekanan di perkataannya. Lalu ia pergi menuju kelasnya, tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang masih teridam.

Setelah ia pergi, Naruto menunduk dan menatap makanan yang ia buat, lalu bergumam, "Jadi begitu? Ya sudah.." gumamnya sambil berjalan ke tong sampah, dan membuang makanan yang ia buat sendiri.

Ia melihat keseliling.

Terlihat orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi kasihan, tidak tega, aneh, bingung, dan sebagainya.

Naruto hanya mengedikkan bahu, lalu berjalan riang menuju kelasnya, dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

Tersenyum.

Itu yang selalu Naruto lakukan.

Entah apa arti senyuman itu, tidak ada siapapun yang mampu menebaknya.

Tatapan matanya sulit diartikan.

Perasaannya tidak bisa terbaca oleh siapapun, tidak ada yang tau apa yang ia rasakan sebenarnya.

Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang, Naruto?

Apakah sakit? Hampa? Biasa saja? Atau kau memang tidak merasakan apapun?

Sayangnya.. tidak ada yang mampu menebaknya.

xxx

BRAK

Naruto menutup pintu rumahnya dengan kasar. Matanya menajam, raut ekspresinya sangat dingin, jauh dari kata hangat. Dengan tangan terkepal, ia berjalan menuju meja panjang yang permukaannya di tempati oleh foto-fotonya yang bersama Sasuke.

Dengan wajah yang sangat dingin, ia mengambil salah satu foto Sasuke, dan foto itu dengan penuh kebencian. Perlahan, air mata yang sedari tadi di tahannya, mengalir membasahi pipinya.

PRANG

Ia melempar foto itu sehingga menabrak dinding, dan membuat pecahan-pecahan kaca yang membingkai foto itu berserakan.

PRANG BRAK

"ARRGGHHH!"

Pecahlah barang-barang yang terdapat di meja panjang itu. Ia melemparnya dengan emosi yang memuncak, tak perduli dengan pecahan kaca yang mengenai lengannya, ia terus menangis, dan mengamuk.

BRUK

"Sakit! Brengsek kau, Uchiha!"

Teriaknya sambil meninju dinding rumah tersebut, sehingga sela-sela jarinya mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah kental.

Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari dinding rumahnya, lalu melangkahkan kakinya dengan darah yang terus menetes dari sela-sela jarinya.

BRUK

Ia sandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding, tubuhnya bergetar hebat sehingga tubuhnya merosot ke lantai marmer yang dingin, dengan mata yang terus mengalirkan air mata.

"Sasuke.." gumamnya dengan suara serak sambil meremas helaian rambut pirangnya.

"Kenapa kau tega? Hiks.." racau Naruto dengan nada parau. Ia terus terisak hebat, sambil menghentikan rermasan pada rambutnya, yang digantikan dengan meremas dadanya.

"Sakit.. kenapa di sini sakit sekali, Sasuke?" Naruto terus terisak, dan matanya mengeluarkan air mata, "Kenapa sakit.. hiks.. sekali?" racaunya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"KAU MEMPERMALUKANKU, BRENGSEK!" teriaknya frustasi sambil kembali meremas rambutnya dengan kencang.

"Hiks.. kau bisa 'kan tidak mengatakan itu di depan orang banyak? Hiks, kau bisa 'kan mengatakan itu di tempat yang sepi? Hiks.. tapi.. hiks.. kenapa kau mempermalukanku, hah?" racaunya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya sehingga mengeluarkan darah.

"Ke–kenapa sesakit ini? Hiks.. kenapa rasanya sungguh sakit?" racaunya sambil terus meremas dadanya.

"Apa salahku? Ke–kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini?" ucapnya terbata-bata dengan suara serak.

Ia terus terisak habat, matanya yang kosong terus mengeluarkan cairan bening.

"Apa bagusnya perempuan berambut merah muda itu? Hiks.. a–aku lebih bagus darinya.." racaunya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya yang sudah mengeluarkan darah akibat kaca yang menusuk tangannya.

"Tapi.. ke–kenapa kau.. hiks.. kenapa.. hiks,"

Ia menekuk lututnya didepan dada, dan membenamkan wajahnya yang sudah basah oleh air mata itu di lututunya.

Sesakit inikah?

Apa ini rasanya di permainkan? Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini?

Sakit, Sasuke.. sakit..

Kenapa kau tega?

Kenapa saat aku sudah mulai mengerti cinta, kau malah menghancurkannya?

Kenapa kau memilik gadis merah muda itu, Sasuke?

Haha.. seharusnya aku tau, kalau apa yang kulihat itu bukan ciuman persahabatan–seperti yang seringku lakukan dengan mereka dulu.

Itu.. ciuman tanda cintamu dengan Sakura, kan?

Tapi apakah kau tau? Aku sangat mencintaimu.

Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku merasakan persaan ini.

Sasuke.. aku mencintaimu.

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya sehingga memperlihatkan wajah dinginnya yang sudah basah karena air mata.

"Sasuke.. aku membencimu."

END

Happy Fujoshi Independence Day! \(^o^)/

Oke, saya tau fict ini bener2 kacau, karena cerita saya jelek klo di genre angst/romance. Pasti feelnya ga dapet T.T

Apalagi jadi sad ending, sasu jadinya sama sakura deh, hehe

Yah.. saya lagi ga ada inspirasi buat acara FID #4, jadi saya bikin fict gaje ini-_-

Maaf banget klo banyak kesalahan, dan typo. Ditambah lagi feelnya yang ga terasa T.T

Jadi saya minta kritik dan sarannya^.^

Tapi ada sekuelnya kok, tapi pair nya Naruto x Neji, pada mau ga? Maaf banget klo fict itu romancenya kurang, karena saya emang ga terlalu bisa=.=

Untuk crita ini, saya tidak menerima **Flame** kecuali **Flame** yang membangun^^

Gimana sm fict ini? Apa mau sekuel? Kalau ga ada yg review, ga jd ada sekuel T_T

Saya tunggu review nya :D


End file.
